Client devices (e.g., machine-to-machine (M2M) devices or the like) are sometimes used to gather data via one or more sensors and provide the data via a service provider network. A client device can be provisioned to gather data, provide the data, and/or authorize access of the client device by particular users. Individually provisioning multiple client devices can be costly and time consuming. Also, providing direct access to the client device can expose the client device and/or the data gathered by the client device to security risks.